Cordelia Goode
Cordelia Goode (dawniej znana jako Cordelia Foxx) - dyrektorka Akademii dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Dam Panny Robichaux i obecnie panująca Najwyższa sabatu, w którym są potomkinie czarownic z Salem. Jest postacią w serialu American Horror Story, graną przez Sarah'e Paulson. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że jest córką byłej Najwyższej, Fiony Goode. Osobowość i wygląd Cordelia jest młodą blondynką o jasnej karnacji. Miała brązowe oczy, w które została zraniona za pomocą kwasu atak zaaranżowany był przez łowców czarownic, co spowodowało ślepotę, a jej oczy wyglądały jak "marmur". Widok Cordelii został później przywrócony przez Myrtle za pomocą pary dwóch członków Rady, których zabiła, dając Cordelii jedno niebieskie oko i jedno brązowe. W akcie desperacji Cordelia dźgnęła się w oczy nożycami ogrodniczymi, by odzyskać dar Wizji, choć po uzdrowieniu wzroku i powrocie brązowego koloru po tym jak ukończyła Siedem Cudów. Cordelia jest delikatna i opiekuńcza wobec innych, szczególnie jej uczennic, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu matki, Fiony. Jej pogarda wobec matki została wyjawiona, kiedy próbowała dać matce miksturę, która wprawiłaby ją w śpiączkę na kilka tygodni. Takie akty stanowiły trwałą część ich relacji, podobnie jak żarty i sporadyczne uwagi. Jednak pomimo próby zabicia jej, Cordelia była na tyle inteligentna, by stwierdzić, że Sabat nie przetrwałby bez mocy jej matki. Pokazała ciemniejsze oblicze, ogłaszając Queenie "martwą" za zdradę czarownic i sojusz z wiedźmami voodoo. Jako nastolatka Cordelia została pozostawiona przez Fionę u Myrtle, która była wówczas odpowiedzialna za Akademię. Cordelia często okazała swoją miłość do starszej wiedźmy i często nazywała ją "Ciocią Myrtle". Fabuła |-|Sabat= Cordelia Foxx opowiada historię Akademii nowej uczennicy Zoe Benson. Ostrzega też Zoe, aby uważała na swoje moce, aby nie zostały zauważone przez ludzi. Miesiąc temu czarownica o imieniu Misty Day żyjąca na bagnach została spalona żywcem przez ludzi, ponieważ publicznie używała swoich moc. Cordelia przyrządza jakąś miksturę w swojej szklarni i i pewnym momencie zjawia się jej matka, Najwyższa Fiona Goode. Cordelia jest na nią zła za jej przybycie i chce, żeby odeszła. Fiona jest rozczarowana swoją córką, ponieważ jako córka Najwyższej mogła być bogatą i sławną celebrytką, gdyby chciała. Fiona ujawnia, że ona była przekonana, że kiedyś wróci, kiedy Fiona zobaczyła, przez wiadomości, że czarownica została zabita musiała przybyć. Pomimo niechęci Cordelii do bycia nie dyskretnymi, matka postanawia zostać i nauczyć swoje ucznnice, jak się bronić. W szpitalu Cordelia z niecierpliwością oczekuje na dobre wieści od lekarza zajmującego się leczeniem niepłodności. Ku jej przerażeniu lekarz mówi jej, że nie jest w ciąży. Lekarz pozostawia ją samą z mężem, Hank'iem Foxxem, i oboje omawiają alternatywną metodę poczęcia ich dziecka, magię. Cordelia, obawiając się, że stanie się podobna do swojej matki, początkowo odmawia przyjęcia takiej drogi, twierdząc, że nie chce bawić się w Boga. Jednak jej mąż odpiera, że nie ma innego sposobu po wielu nie udanych próbach zajścia w ciąże zostało im tylko to, Cordellia niechętnie zgadza się na rytuał płodności. W szkole Cordelia zbiera potrzebne przedmioty i składniki do rytuału. W jej sypialni tworzy koło do zaklęcia, w którym umieszcza cztery jaja. Nacina rękę nagiego męża, a on później też ją ją rani w dłoń. Piją nawzajem krew, a następnie zaczynają stosunek seksualny. Krąg zaczyna płonąć wokół namiętnych kochanków, a węże wychodzą z umieszczonych jaj i ślizgają się wokół splecionej pary. Po zakończeniu rytuału, gdy oboje małżonkowie osiągną punkt kulminacyjny, mają nadzieja, że dziecko zostało poczęte podczas stosunku. Cordelia spotyka się z lekarzem płodności, który informuje ją, że nie może zajść w ciążę. Zdesperowana Cordelia umówia się z Marie Laveau na temat rytuału płodności, któremu Laveau gwarantuje 100% sukcesu. Jednak dzięki wcześniejszym działaniom Fiony wobec Laveau odmawia rytuału, aby pomóc Cordelii, ponieważ jest "córką jej największego wroga". Zostaje odwiedzona przez Radę Czarownic, którą wezwała Nan do szkoły w sprawie zniknięcia Madison. Cordelia i inne czarownice są przesłuchiwane w tej sprawie. Przewodnicząca Rady, Myrtle Snow, była przekonana, że Fiona zamordowała Madison, by powstrzymać ją przed zastąpieniem Fiony. Cordelia broni swojej matki, mówiąc do Rady, że Madison nie była następną Najwyższą, ponieważ miała szmery w sercu, co jest sprzeczne z warunkiem idealnego zdrowia by być Najwyższą. Ona i Fiona wymieniają się szczerymi pytaniami w barze, ale Fiona przysięga, że nie zabiła Madison, co jest kłamstwem. Fiona ma obsesję na punkcie tego, kim będzie następna Najwyższa. W toalecie Cordelia zostaje zaczepiona i ktoś oblewa jej twarz a głównie oczy kwasem. Cordelia zostaje zabrana do szpitala, a Fiona dowiaduje się od jednego z lekarzy, że Cordelia jest oślepiona przez kwas siarkowy. Pojawia się Hank i mówi Cordelii, że nigdy jej nie opuści i dotka jej dłoni. To powoduje, że Cordelia dostaje ataku konwulsji z połączeniem odkrycia nowej mocy wizji. Za pomocą daru widzi Hanka, który ją zdradza. Po zwolnieniu ze szpitala Cordelia wraca z powrotem do domu z niewielką pomocą Hanka. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju, skarży się na układanie kwiatów. Kiedy Hank próbuje pomóc jej usiąść, po raz kolejny ma wizję tajemniczej rudej kobiety. Pytając o to Hanka, nie była w stanie uzyskać spójnej odpowiedzi więc Cordelia zmusiła go do odejścia. Podczas chodzenia po akademii obija się o meble i ściany, a Fiona próbuje jej pomóc. Cordelia po raz kolejny ma wizję, tym razem widzi paloną Myrtle na stosie. Jest rozgniewana i zraniona przez to, a Fiona postanawia ją "opłakiwać" wraz z córką. Chodząc po jej pokoju, wpada na stół i stara się wziąć lekarstwo. Wyczuwa kogoś w swoim pokoju i jest przerażona, kiedy "widzi" Siekiernika u stóp jej łóżka. Przyciska ją do ściany, domagając się uwolnienia, ale ujawnia, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Jest ścigana po pokoju i chowa się pod stołem. Zoe, Queenie i Nan próbują jej pomóc, ale nie są w stanie wejść do pokoju. Recytują zaklęcie i Siekiernik znika. Cordelia zostje uratowana przez dziewczyny i jest przez nie pocieszana. W środku nocy Hank próbuje zadzwonić do Cordelii, która się rozłącza. Cordelia dotyka ramienia Madison, szukając Delphine w akademii i ma wizje morderstwa Madisona z rąk Fiony. Później spotyka się z Zoe i informuje ją, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z nowych mocy Zoe, odkąd wypuściła Siekiernika z akademii przez co będzie teraz celem Fiony. Mówi Zoe, że Fiona zabiła Madison, aby mogła zdobyć jej siłę życiową i pomóc jej pozostać wciąż Najwyższą oraz, że muszą razem pracować, aby zabić Fionę. Cordelia aranżuje plan, aby spróbować zmusić Fionę do odebrania sobie życia, aby powstała nowa Najwyższa, który zakładają, że jest nią wskrzeszona Misty Day. Plan zostaje udaremniony, ponieważ Fiona zostaje uratowana przez ducha Spaldinga. Kiedy Fiona idzie obok, aby zobaczyć Misty, Cordelia zaczyna podążać za nią, ale potem odkrywa srebrną kulę, rodzaj broni używanej przez łowców czarownic. Rano Fiona mówi, że jest dumna z inicjatywy Cordelii, by ratować sabat. Cordelia pokazuje srebrną kulę Fionie i teraz wyraża potrzebę pomocy ze strony Fiony, ponieważ są atakowane przez łowców czarownic. Wzrok Cordelii zostaje przywrócony przez Myrtle Snow, choć spowodowało to utratę Wizji. Zaczęła uczyć Misty jak przyrządzić nowe mikstury, kiedy spotkała Hank, błagającego o pojednanie. Od razu go odrzuca, mówiąc mu, że składa wniosek o rozwód. Po śmierci Hanka po próbie zabicia Marie Laveau, Cordelia jest zrozpaczona, wierząc, że doprowadziła go do tego. Marie zdradza, że Hank był łowcą czarownic, a Fiona uderza Cordelię za narażenie nie tylko ich, ale również za wpuszczenie go do ich "świętego miejsca"- Akademii Panny Robichaux. Po śmierci Nan, Cordelia okalecza się, by odzyskać zdolność wizje. Po wielu próbach, Cordelia ma wizję Fiony zabijającą wszystkie potencjalne Najwyższe, jak również samą Cordelię. Cordelia konfrontuje się z Siekiernikiem, informując go, że Fiona planuje opuścić miasto bez niego po tym, jak zabije następną Najwyższą. Cordelia wykorzystuje również swoją wizję, by zlokalizować Misty Day, który został pochowany w grobie przez Madison. Udaje się wraz z Queenie na cmentarz i uwalnia Misty. Cordelia używa swojej mocy wizji na Siekierniku, by zobaczyć, że zabił Fionę, a cały sabat zabija go za jego czyn. Po zamordowaniu Siekiernika przez uczennice Cordelia mówi, że nadeszła pora aby dziewczęta przystąpiły do Siedmiu Cudów. Wszystkie cztery dziewczyny są w stanie użyć mocy telekinezy i Concilium, ale podczas Wstąpienia, Misty Day nie wraca do swojego ciała z osobistego piekła na czas i Cordelia płacze nad jej nieuchronną śmiercią w wyniku niezdania próby, gdy Misty zamienia się w popiół. Po śmierci kolejnej uczennicy Zoe, Queenie nie jest w stanie jej wskrzesić, a Madison odmawia ożywienia zmarłej czarownicy, zabijając i ożywiając muchę. Myrtle sugeruje, że Madison, ze względu na swój stosunek wobec innych sióstr czarownic, nie zasługuje na to, aby być następną Najwyższą. Ku zdumieniu Cordelii Madison wydaje się być kolejną Najwyższą. Myrtle Snow przekonuje Cordelię do podejścia do Siedmiu Cudów, stwierdzając, że ma dużą moc i potencjał, który nigdy nie został osiągnięty dzięki krytykowaniu jej przez Fione przez lata. Cordelia przechodzi próbę Pyrokinezy, Telekinezy, Concilium, Wstąpienia i Transmutacji, pozostawiając Wróżbictwo (jedyna próba Madison, do której jeszcze nie podeszła) i Vitalum Vitalis. Cordelia przechodzi wróżbictwo, podczas gdy Madison nie zdaje tej próby. Następnie Cordelia wskrzesza Zoe, udowadniając, że jest następną Najwyższą, a jej wzrok zostaje przywrócony po tym, jak przechodzi przez wszystkie Siedem Cudów. Następnie Cordelia powraca do swojego panieńskiego nazwiska (Goode) i ujawnia mediom istnienie czarownic, które informuje o czarownicach o istnieniu Sabatu i o Akademii jako bezpiecznym miejscu, które jest przystanią dla takich jak one. Po naleganiach Myrtle, pali ją na stosie za zabicie dwóch członków Rady Czarownic. Cordelia konfrontuje się z Fioną, która ujawnia, że stworzyła fałszywą wizję, aby Cordelia mogła przeczytać, aby mogła dowiedzieć się, kim jest następny Najwyższy, podczas której ujawnia również, że w głębi duszy zawsze wiedziała, że Cordelia była następną Najwyższą. Jednak choroba Fiony sprawiła, że była zbyt słaba, by zabić Cordelię, i błaga ją, by jej córka ją zabiła. Cordelia odmawia, mówiąc, że Fiona musi stawić czoła swojej śmiertelności i obejmuje ją. Ona i jej matka obejmują się, gdy Fiona umiera w jej ramionach. Śmierć matki powoduje, że Cordelia staje się pełno prawną następną panującą Najwyższą. |-|Hotel= W 2016 roku Cordelia zaczarowała bilet na "The Price is Right" dla Queenie, która wylatuje do Los Angeles, aby wziąć udział w pokazie i użyć magicznego biletu, aby wygrać. Bez wiedzy Cordelii i reszty sabatu, ta podróż ostatecznie kończy się śmiercią Queenie w hotelu Cortez i uwięzieniem jej duszy na wieczność. |-|Apokalipsa= Później w 2016 roku Cordelia zauważyła, że Queenie zaginęła i udała się do Hotelu Cortez, aby ocalić Queenie, gdzie znalazła swoją przyjaciółkę, która była duchem grającą w karty z Jamesem Marchaem. Próbowała wydobyć ducha przyjaciółki za drzwi nawiedzonego hotelu, ale nie była w stanie uwolnić jej z uścisku hotelu. Cordelia próbowała raz za razem, ale bezskutecznie, ponieważ duch Queenie wraca do tego samego pokoju. Queenie pociesza Cordelię i uspokaja ją, że nic jej nie będzie i że ta powinna wrócić do Sabatu tam, gdzie jest potrzebna. Cordelia uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę Hotel to demoniczny portal, którego nie była w stanie pokonać. Jej moce były stłumione przez demoniczne wpływ, Cordelia żałuje, że próba jej ratunku była największą porażką jej jako Najwyższa. Po powrocie do Akademii Panny Robichaux Cordelia udaje się do Zoe, która uczy swoje uczennice, jak zmienić kolor róży. Zoe mówi jej, by zwróciła szczególną uwagę na Mallory i patrzy z podziwem, gdy ta zamienia płatki róży w motyle, po tym jak zmieniła kolor z różowego na niebieski. Przerywa im wejście Myrtle, który przybyła, aby poinformować Najwyższą o zbliżającej się radzie, która została wezwana nadzwyczajnie, na której mają się zjawić, na prośbę Szkoły Hawthorne dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Mężczyzn. Cordelia, Myrtle i Zoe przybywają do akademii, przywitane przez Ariela i innego członka męskiej Rady szkoły dla czarnoksiężników. Wewnątrz budynku Ariel dziękuje czarownicom za przyjęcie zaproszenia i za umożliwienie mu podzielenia się swoim odkryciem. I dalej mówi o Michaelu, który przeżył nie wiedząc kim jest, lecz członkinie Rada w tym Zoe nie znajduje nic interesującego. Następnie kontynuują rozmowę o niezwykłych wyczynach, które wykonał Michael oraz o tym, że przeszedł ich różne testy i twierdzą, że jego zdolności są na tym samym poziomie, co w przypadku Najwyższej. Cordelia chichocze, słysząc to i kwestionuje wiarygodność ich założenia. Ariel uspokaja ją, że gdyby nie był powaga sytuacji, nie wezwaliby Rady. Cordelia zaprzecza czarnoksiężnikowi, ponieważ według niej żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie był tak potężny jak Najwyższa, z powodu testosteronu mężczyźni nie są w pełni osiągnąć magicznych zdolności w odróżnieniu od kobiet. John stwierdza, że czarownice nie starają się usłyszeć tego, co mają do powiedzenia. Myrtle mówi mu, że nie mają nic do usłyszenia i asertywnie zaprzeczają możliwości istnienia męskiego Najwyższego. Ariel jest sfrustrowany osądem czarownic i prosi Cordelię, aby sprawdziła umiejętności Michaela, aby podszedł do Próby Siedmiu Cudów. Cordelia odmawia poddania go testowi, ponieważ boi się postawić życie chłopca i przypomina o śmierci jej przyjaciółki Misty Day, która podeszła do próby, zanim nadszedł jej czas i w rezultacie umarła. Ariel pyta ją, jak opiekuje się swoimi uczniami, mając aluzje do Queenie i jej tajemniczego zniknięcia. Najwyższa mówi, że wiedziała o jej zaginięciu i jej ostatecznej śmierci i opowiada o swojej wizycie w Hotelu Cortez, aby uwolnić jej ducha. Zapewnia czarnoksiężników, że naprawdę dba o swój czarownice i nie ryzykuje poddania się testowi. Kiedy Ariel pyta ją, dlaczego to ona decyduje się na podjęcie decyzji, Cordelia ze złością odpowiada, że to z powodu jej statusu Najwyższej. Czarnoksiężnik rzuca się na nią, mówiąc, że jest bigotem przeciwko ludziom i boi się mężczyzny panującego jako Najwyższy, coś, co musi mu się zdarzyć. Cordelia nie łamie się i zdecydowanie kończy zebranie Rady, a jej ostateczną decyzją jest, że próba się nie odbędzie. Gdy wychodzi z budynku wraz z dwiema czarownicami, w oddali widzi Michaela w towarzystwie zmartwychwstałych czarownic Queenie i Madison. Cordelia jest zszokowana i upada na ziemię, gdy wszystkie inne czarownice rzucają się w jej stronę, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku Michael się uśmiecha. Cordelia, nieświadoma, ma wizję końca świata. W swojej wizji widzi w ruinie Akademię Panny Robichaux i następnie jest zjadana przez zombie, które wydają się być pod kontrolą demona o białej twarzy. Kiedy się obudziła, połączyła siły z Madison Montgomery i Queenie. Z radością wita ich z powrotem i mówi, że jest gotowa na spotkanie z czarnoksiężnikiem. Mówi ona czarnoksiężnikom z Szkoły Hawthorne, że wszystko z nią w porządku, a ona po prostu nie była gotowa na ponowne spotkanie z dziewczynami. Michael mówi, że przywiódł je z powrotem do Cordelii, aby zwrócić jej uwagę, a Cordelia mówi, czy ma teraz pozwolenie na przystąpienie do próby. Cordelia mówi im o swojej wizji i zgadza się, by Michael Langdon przystąpił do testu Siedmiu Cudów za dwa tygodnie. Mówi mu, że jeśli mu się uda, wszystko się zmieni. Po powrocie do Akademii Panny Robichaux, Myrtle Snow jest bardzo wściekła na Cordelię, która pozwala mężczyźnie wziąć Próby Siedmiu Cudów. Mówi, że mężczyźni są okropnymi przywódcami, a "Alfa" to tylko dziecięca opowieść. Cordelia mówi, że widziała, co jest przed nimi, i boi się, że jeśli nie pozwoli, aby Langdon przeszedł próbę, stanie się jak jej samolubna matka Fiona. Cordelia mówi, że w pewnym momencie musi zidentyfikować następcę. Myrtle wspomina o Mallory, o tym, jak całkowicie odwróciła rany martwej łani i przywróciła jej młodość. Cordelia mówi Myrtle, że nie może odmówić mocy Langdona i że ona umiera. Jej moce słabną, a ona czuje, że słabnie z dnia na dzień. Gdy Myrtle zaczyna płakać i mówi Cordelii, że dopiero co osiągnęła swoją pełnię mocy, następnie Myrtle kładzie głowę na jej kolanach płacząc po czym do pokoju wchodzi Mallory i mówi, że do akademii przybyła nowa potencjalna uczennica. Cordelia spotyka się z Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt i jej ojcem. Jej ojciec jest pewien, że Coco ma zdolności magiczne, ale Coco twierdzi, że jest tylko żywym wykrywaczem glutenu. Po wysłuchaniu jej opowieści, Cordelia uspokaja Coco i mówi, że ma potencjał, który może wyrosnąć na znaczącą moc, która jest najlepszym uczuciem, jakiego może doświadczyć czarownica. Cordelia następnie prosi Mallory by pokazała jej akademię. Cordelia jest obecna podczas Próby Siedmiu Cudów, gdzie Langdon bez wysiłku opanowuje je wszystkie. Jest także świadkiem, tego jak Misty Day zostaje sprowadzony z piekła, co powoduje, że ma krwotok z nosa, a tytuł Najwyższego przechodzi na Langdona. Myrtle i Misty mają czuwają przy Cordelii, która zdradza, że pozwoliła podejść mu do testu, aby przekonać się, jak potężny jest i dlatego żeby Langdon dał im przewagę ponieważ wszystkie jej czarownice są znowu razem. Cordelia po rozmowie z Misty wzywa Stevie Nicks, Białą Wiedźme, która śpiewa dla Misty Day, aby pomóc jej się wyleczyć z traumy bycia w piekle przez trzy lata. W trakcie recitalu Cordelia zleca Madison udanie się do miejsca skąd pochodził Micheal, Domu Morderstw, w nadziei, że dowie się o nim więcej informacji. Chablis podsłuchuje tę rozmowę i mówi im, że idzie z nimi. Po ujawnieniu w Zgromadzeniu, że Michael jest Antychrystem, Cordelia lub Myrtle zleca Madison, aby rekrutowała Bubbles McGee, aby ujawnić przyszłe plan czarnoksiężników. Czarownice po intrydze Bubels i Myrle dowiedziały się że dwójka czarnoksiężników spiskuje przeciwko nim. Później wszystkie czarownice są na obiedzie. Mallory jest zdenerwowana, ponieważ aby mogła stać się Najwyższą, musi pozbawić mocy Cordelie. Cordelia mówi jej, że jeszcze nie umarła i żeby się tym nie przejmowała podczas kolacji. Oto Chablis pyta, jak mogą pić i być wesołymi, kiedy ludzie umrą. Mówi, że muszą powstrzymać Michaela. Cordelia i Myrtle uśmiechają się i Najwyższa opowiada o tym, że wyczuła wielkie zło półtora roku po spaleniu Myrtle na stosie, po czym Najwyższa mówi, że powstrzymają go, ale dzisiaj świętują, ponieważ może to być ostatni raz, gdy wszyscy są razem. Cordeli idzie z Myrtle, Zoe, Mallory i Coco na stację benzynową, gdzie zginął John Henry. Cordelia prosi Mallory, aby użyła swoich mocy, by sprowadzić do żywych Johna Henry'ego. Wykorzystuje swoją moc i przechodzi ostatni test z Siedmiu Cudów, przywracając go do życia. Cordelia pyta Johna Henry'ego o jego ostatnią noc, kiedy umarł, i kto go zabił, podejrzewając Ariel. John Henry mówi im, że został zabity przez kobietę. Cordelia prosi Coco aby ta szpiegowała Miriam Mead. Po konfrontacji Coco z Miriam Mead zostaje przez nią postrzelona strzałką usypiającą. A ochroniarze obezwładniają Miriam i zabierają Coco do akademii. Ariel zapoznaje się z proszkiem Baldwina, który zabije czarownice, ponieważ atakuje tylko kobiety. Ariel jest podekscytowana tym, że użyje go, ale Cordelia i Myrtle nagle przybywają, otoczone ochroniarzami, a Cordelia niszczy ją swoją pyrokinezą, podpalając ją, a następnie magicznie zamkna usta Ariela i Baldwina. Zabierają Mead, Ariela i Baldwina, którzy zostaną spaleni na stosie za zabójstwo Johna Henry'ego. John Henry podchodzi i rozpala płomień na pochodniach, ku zaskoczeniu Ariel. Mead, Ariel i Baldwin zostają podpaleni przez służących sabatu i płoną przed oczami wszystkich. Cordelia patrzy, jak płoną, zanim się wszyscy odwracają i odchodzą. Mallory próbuje ożywić martwego ptaka, ale ma z tym problem. Cordelia i Myrtle mówią jej, że stara się zbyt mocno. Mallory martwi się przez Michaela. Cordelia uspokaja ją i mówi, żeby się nie martwiła, bo rzuciła zaklęcie ochronne na szkołe. Jednak Michaelowi udaje się złamać zaklęcie ochronne z pomocą Dinah Stevens i zabija wszystkie czarownice, w tym Queenie, Zoe i Bubbles. Cordelii udaje się uciec z Mallory, Madison, Coco i Myrtle. Ukrywają się w chatce Misty Day. Cordelia astralnie wraca sama do akademii, by zobaczyć poległe siostry czarownice. Znajduje ciała Zoe i Queenie. Ta stara się użyć Vitalum Vitalis, ale nie może bo znikają. Budzi się, mówiąc im, że nie czuła ich dusz, więc nie mogła ich ożywić. Madison opowiada im, co wydarzyło się w Domu Morderstw i jak Michael może unicestwić dusze. Cordelia uderza ją w złość, ponieważ Madison nie powiedziała jej o tym wcześniej, ale Myrtle napomina parę i mówi im, że muszą trzymać się razem. Cordelia zaczyna płakać, błagając o coś, co mogą zrobić. Myrtle odpowiada, że może jest coś co mogą zrobić, patrząc na Mallory. Myrtle wyjaśnia, że Mallory ma moc podróżowania w czasie i może wrócić i ostrzec ich. Myrtle mówi, że w księgach nie ma informacji o innych czarownicach, które zrobiły to i że większość, która próbowała, umarła. Mallory zgadza się to zrobić. Cordelia napełnia wannę wodą, podczas gdy Myrtle mówi Mallory o Anastazja Romanowej i jak próbowała ratować swoją rodzinę zaklęciem ochronnym. Muszą wykonać próbę i sprawdzić moc Mallory, więc odsyłają ją, by ocaliła Anastazję. Mallory wchodzi do wanny i Mrytle zaczyna recytować zaklęcie. Woda staje się czarna, a Cordelia wpycha Mallory pod wodę. Mallory pojawia się obok Anastazji i pomaga jej stworzyć tarczę między jej rodziną a żołnierzami. Działa, ale kiedy Mallory puszcza jej dłonie, tarcza znika. Mallory zostaje wraca do teraźniejszości i krzyczy, gdy wracając. Czołga się z wanny i Cordelia trzyma ją blisko. Jej twarz ocieka krwią, która wypływa z jej oczu i nosa. Później Cordelia rozmawia z Myrtle i mówi jej, że Mallory nigdy nie będzie gotowa, podczas gdy Cordelia wciąż żyje. Cordelia mówi że ma zamiar umrzeć aby Mallory miała pełnię mocy, Myrtle mówi jej, że nie są jeszcze gotowi, by ją stracić. Cordelia pyta Myrtle, czy powie jej, czy stała się podobna do swojej matki. Myrtle mówi jej, że nigdy nie była i nie będzie jak jej matka. Myrtle ponownie odmawia, mówiąc jej, że sabat wciąż jej potrzebuje. Potrzebują tylko trochę czasu. Cordelia i Myrtle idę do szkoły Hawthorne dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Mężczyzn porozmawiać z John'ym Henry'm i Behold'em. Kiedy przybywają, okazuje się, że szkoła jest pusta. Wchodzą do salonu i znajdują pentagram zrobiony z ciał studentów wraz z Johnem Henrym i Beholdem, którzy są wszyscy poćwiartowani. Wracając do chaty, Mallory pyta, jak zamierzają powstrzymać Michaela i jego tysiąc nuklearnych bomb. Cordelia mówi, że nie mogą. Coco mówi, że nie chce umrzeć. Po tym, przeprasza za wszystko. Myrtle poprawia ją i mówi, że chodzi o nią. Myrtle wyjaśnia swój plan, by jej ojciec kupił bilety do Placówki nr 3. Chcą ukryć tam Coco i Mallory przed Michaelem. Madison pyta, jak to zrobią, ponieważ Michael jest w stanie wykryć, czy ktoś jest czarownicą. Cordelia mówi, że zamierzają rzucić zaklęcie tożsamości na nie obie. Cordelia wyjaśnia, że zaklęcie da im nowe osobowości i że Coco musi obarżać Mallory, aby stłumić jej moc. Coco protestuje i pyta o swoją rodzinę. Kiedy Madison dowiaduje się, że to Dinah pomogła Michealowi zabić czarownice, ona i Myrtle żądają, by Dainah została spalona na stosie. Cordelia odmawia, a kiedy Myrtle ją wypytuje, Najwyższa mówi, że muszą czekać i nie mogą zrobić niczego, co mogłoby ostrzec Michaela przed ich wielkim planem. Kiedy uderzyły nuklearne bomby, Myrtle, Cordelia i Madison przeżyły grzebiąc się pod błotem z bagien Louisiany, a kiedy Mallory przypadkowo użyła swoich mocy, by stawić czoło Michaelowi, wykopały się z ziemi. Madison pyta, jak długo tam były pochowane, a Myrtle mówi że "może rok, może dwa". Myrtle mówi Cordelii, że czuła czuła ogromne użycie mocy. Cordelia mówi, że nadszedł czas. W Halloween 2021 r., Myrtle wraz z Cordelią i Madison przybywają do Placówki nr 3 i bez wysiłku wchodzą do budynku. Po poleceniu Cordelii, aby "znaleźć siostry", Myrtle i Madison zbierają zwłoki Coco, Mallory i Dinah, aby Najwyższa mógł wskrzesić je za pomocą Vitalum Vitalis, ujawniając swoje statusy ich satus jako czarownice. Myrtle ujawnia, że Mallory i Coco miały na sobie zaklęcia tożsamości, aby je chronić, blokując ich pamięć o tym, kim były, ponieważ są "wyjątkowe". Coco jest zmartwiona, że Brock dźgnął ją w głowę. Dinah, wiedźma Voodoo, brzydzi się zachowaniem czarownic; twierdząc że to nie jest jej konflikt, a ona nie ma ochoty rzucić się z sabatem na antychrysta. Myrtle odwraca się do Langdona, który zastanawia się głośno, w jaki sposób można uratować świat, kiedy już został zniszczony, ale Myrtle ukazuje Langdonowi wielki dowód i komentuje, że świat można uratować. Cordelia krąży wokół niego i wydaje się, że ma plan. Langdon mówi, że kiedy skończy, wszyscy będą żałować, że nadal nie żyją. Myrtle odwołuje się do świata kończącego się ogniem i lodem, a nie czarownicami i czarnoksiężnikiem. Michael wyjaśnia, że 7. pieczęć została złamana i mówi im, że świat został zmieniony na obraz ojca. Myrtle kpiąco mówi mu, że popełnił poważny błąd: nie zabijając wszystkich czarownic. Michael mówi, że może zabić ich w jednej chwili, a świat będzie trwał w bez ruchu. Michael okazuje im "miłosierdzie", mówiąc im, że jeśli pokłonią się przed nim i staną się jego sługami, nie zabije ich. Cordelia śmieje się i mówi "nie". Po przybyciu Marie Laveau i śmierci Dinah, Cordelia wymawia zaklęcie, które przyprawia Miriam o zawroty głowy, która zaczyna gwałtownie się trząść. Nagle wybucha, wysyłając Michaela lecącego nad balustradę. Podczas gdy Michael jest oszołomiony, Madison chwyta strzelbę Miriam i zaczyna go ostrzeliwać, aż upada na ścianę. Myrtle podchodzi do niego i wyrywa z głowy kawałki włosów, komentując, że są gładkie. Podaje je Mallory, która użyje ich do zaklęcia do podróży w czasie i odszukaniu Michael Langdona w przeszłości. Cordelia mówi, że muszą znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, aby to wykonać. Madison mówi im, że powstrzyma Michaela tak długo, jak może. Pozostali odchodzą, ale kiedy biegną przez sale, Mallory zostaje dźgnięty nożem przez Brocka jako zapłatę dla Mallory, która zajęła jego miejsce w samolocie, które doprowadziło ją do Placówki 3. Ogromnie rozwścieczona, Myrtle podpala Brocka zaklęciem i przewraca go przez balkon przez co umiera. Upadek Brocka odwraca uwagę Madison i jej czujność, podczas gdy Michael odzyskuje przytomność po ranach, dając mu szansę wysadzenia w powietrze głowy Madison, zanim będzie miała szansę go ponownie zastrzelić. Cordelia próbuje wyleczyć Mallory, gdy Michael powoli nadchodzi na schody. Marie mówi im, że będzie trzymała Michaela tak długo jak będzie mogła, podczas gdy czarownice uciekają. Z tej okazji Michael zabija Marie, która próbowała chronić się barierą, a Coco próbował go zabić nożem. Tymczasem Cordelia i Myrtle wciągnęły Mallory do wanny i zaczęły zaklęcie. To jednak nie działa, ponieważ nie jest wystarczająco silna. Mallory przeprasza, że nie może zrobić tego, co one chcą. Ona następnie powoli umiera. Cordelia wstaje i patrzy na Myrtle, która wygląda na przerażoną. Mówi jej, że ją kocha, zanim wraca na szczyt schodów. Spotyka Michaela. Mówi mu, że widzi przerażonego chłopca, który nie mógłby nawet zabić sabatu tysiącem bomb nuklearnych. Michael twierdzi, że to część jego planu, ponieważ teraz może cieszyć się z zabicia ich samemu. Cordelia wzywa nóż i mówi mu, że może i jest synem Szatana, ale ona ma z sobą legion czarownic. Podnosi nóż i dźga się nim. Myrtle, w bólu i szoku, krzyczy. Kiedy Mallory jest na krawędzi śmierci, pozostawiając bez wyboru, Cordelia spojrzała na Michaela i telekinetycznie ukradła mu nóż z rąk i skonfrontowała go z tym, że nie widzi mężczyzny, ale smutnego i przerażonego małego chłopca rozpieszczanym przez jego ojca, szatana i czarnoksiężników. Po wyśmianiu Michaela, dźga się prosto w serce i robi kilka kroków w tył, aby upaść ze schodów. Ten bezinteresowny akt ofiary natychmiast daje Mallory wymaganą moc uzdrowienia i wykonywania Tempus Infinituum, ostatecznie odwracając Apokalipsę, zabijając młodego, bezsilnego Michaela Langdona w 2015 roku. Umiejętności Cordelia jest bardzo potężną czarownicą, która opanowała wszystkie Siedem Cudów, dlatego staje się Najwyższą dla sabatu potomkiń czarownic z Salem. |-|Siedem Cudów= * Telekineza - Magiczna zdolność poruszania obiektami mocą umysłu. Godnym uwagi użyciem tej mocy jest, sytuacja gdy Cordelia pchnęła Kyle'a, którym Madison i Zoe sterowały za pomocą Concilium i sprawiła, że odleciał z wielką siłą. * Pyrokineza - Magiczna zdolność do tworzenia, kontrolowania i manipulowania ogniem. * Concilium - (kontrola umysłów) Magiczna umiejętność zginania woli ludzi i kontrolowania ich umysłów. Cordelia użyła tej mocy podczas jej testu, aby Queenie zatańczyła. * Vitalum Vitalis - (wskrzeszanie) Magiczna umiejętność kontrolowania życia i śmierci(wskrzeszanie istot), moc ta polega na wezwaniu ludzkiej duszy z powrotem do ciała. Użyła jej kilka razy, aby ożywić czarownice z jej sabatu. Jej pierwszą wskrzeszoną osobą była Zoe, a Cordelia prawie zemdlała po tym. Po przybyciu do Placówki nr 3 po Apokalipsie, Cordelia była w stanie przywołać wszystkie trzy czarownice Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Mallory i Królową Voodoo Dinah Stevens, jednocześnie nie tracąc siły. Później, kiedy Mallory została ugodzona nożem przez Brocka, Cordelia używa Vitalum Vitalis, by utrzymać ją przy życiu jeszcze dłużej. * Transmutacja - (teleportacja) Magiczna zdolność do natychmiastowego przejścia z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Cordelia użyła jej podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. * Wstąpienie - (projekcja astralna) Magiczna zdolność zejścia do podziemnych światów po życiu. Cordelia użyła ją podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. ** Projekcja astralna - Cordelia może wysłać swojego ducha poza jej ciało. Zrobiła to, aby zobaczyć zniszczenia pozostawione przez Michaela Langdona i Miriam Mead w Akademii Panny Robichaux i spróbować przywrócić do życia jej dziewczyny. Cordelia może również podróżować do innych wymiarów piekła, w ostatnim odcinku Apokalipsy wysłąła ducha by porozmawiać z Papą Legbą w sprawie Marie Laveau. * Wróżbictwo - Magiczna umiejętność zdobywania wiedzy poprzez pośrednie sposoby. Moc ta nie została ukazana lecz Mallory musiała ją zdać podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. ** Wizje - Magiczna zdolność widzenia przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości poprzez kontakt z czymkolwiek związanym z tą chwilą, na przykład z osobą lub przedmiotem. Cordelia mogła zdobyć wizję o ludziach, dotykając ich, jak widać to w przypadku Madison i Hanka. Chociaż najwyraźniej straciła tę zdolność, kiedy odzyskała wzrok, później okazuje się, że pozostaje ona z tą zdolnością, ponieważ jej wizja przerażającej przyszłości ma kluczowe znaczenie w wydarzeniach związanych z Apokalipsą. ** Wyczuwanie sił życiowych - Magiczna zdolność wykrywania siły życiowej innej lub jej braku. Cordelia potrafi także wykryć siłę życiową czarownic lub jej brak, jak wtedy, gdy wyczuła, że Queenie i Madison powróciły do życia w Szkole Hawthorne dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Mężczyzn. |-|Inne moce i czary= Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarownice z American Horror Story Kategoria:Postacie z American Horror Story Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Postacie z seriali Kategoria:American Horror Story